The customization of durable goods products is a desirable characteristic that many retail markets would enjoy being able to broadly utilize and many consumers would enjoy broadening their product selection and bringing what they buy closer to what they want. Unfortunately sales, distribution and manufacturing systems designed to deliver mass-manufactured goods to consumers and or job-shops that do custom manufacturing are not positioned to effectively deliver mass-customization, generally placing custom-designed products out of the reach of consumers. Additionally, the machines, methods and labor are ineffective at delivering customization cost-effectively. An example is the manufacture of class rings or other jewelry. The diversity of these products is defined by the selection of molds and tooling used to inject wax which is used to cast the final product. A manufacturer cannot provide an infinite product selection or face the challenge of also producing and storing an infinite number of molds and tooling parts.
The customization characteristics desired by individuals are diverse and therefore, the method is applicable to a wide array of products. For example; a customer may desire a custom-designed broach or ring that contains a 3D representation of a family crest or insignia. To obtain this custom product requires specialized training including 3D CAD modeling and design experience or at the very least CNC programming experience. Other customizable products might include custom valve covers for a hotrod. Designing these products and having them manufactured by CNC machining would be expensive and, the equipment necessary is not normally available to the general public nor are the operating procedures of the equipment. Therefore; customization options for consumers are often limited and access to customization of products is difficult. The result is that individual needs and or desires are not always met and customers therefore settle for less than what they wanted or desired.
Computer-based networks, access systems, websites, databases, processing speeds and 3D geometry manipulation have reached a sufficient level of performance to provide consumers with the ability to drive changes to products themselves in many aspects. Consumer capabilities to understand such systems have also reached a level sufficient for consumers to realistically be involved in at least some aspects of a design process, for example those that do not cause risk to a customer or liability to a manufacturer as defined by constraints preventing a customer from violating the constraints during design for personalization or customization.
Computer-based geospatial/3D design & design implementation systems are based on point-of-use deployment models. Such systems are also intended for use by someone skilled in the art of CAD/CAM and design methodologies. This effectively means that manipulation of the geospatial/3D geometries commonly called CAD models requires advanced knowledge and significant time to develop. When properties such as structural integrity or thermal properties are involved, even basic design skills for 3D move out of the realm of consumers with basic skills in this area, often to an advanced engineer-level which is beyond the comprehension of the general public. CAD systems are also precise and unforgiving in many aspects of their use. Some examples of 3D design tools include Autodesk Inventor, Solidworks, Unigraphics, CATIA, Mechanical Desktop, MAYA, Rhino 3D, 3D Studio Max and more.
Computer-based 3D design and design implementation systems are required to produce a product by additive fabrication methods. Such systems are costly and must be purchased by a user and added to the user's computer. The user must also learn how to use the system, the engineering behind designing a product and finally, locate a facility to produce the product. Also, designing a product from scratch is time consuming, even for someone skilled in the art of CAD/CAM design, engineering and manufacturing.
Rapid Prototyping and Additive Freeform Fabrication are used interchangeably to describe technologies that have been developed to create or “manifest” 3D objects representative of computer-based geospatial/3D geometry through the process of depositing materials in an additive or layered process, resulting in a net or near-net shaped product conforming to the dimensions of the 3D computer-based geometry upon which such an object is based without tooling or molds or much of the labor required in traditional subtractive methods of manufacture. At present there are approximately 25 additive fabrication processes covered by various patents. Each technology has inherent limitations and benefits including the feature resolution, materials that the technology can use, speed, surface finish and a plethora of other parameters by which a part can be measured however; the deployment model of such technology is, for the most part, considered for prototyping and not for direct digital manufacturing. For example; a wax polymer is ideal for the manufacture, by lost wax investment casting, of custom jewelry. Solid-Scape additive fabrication technology is ideally suited for the manufacture of jewelry. Solid-Scape hardware is capable of printing or manifesting, at high resolution in a relatively small build envelope. Other technologies, such as Selective Laser Sintering from EQS are suited for the manufacture of larger components made from nylon materials or a limited selection of metals however the surface finish of the SLS process is considered rough when compared to other processes.
Current deployment methodologies in use for both CAD/CAM systems and additive fabrication technologies limit the widespread use of the aforementioned technologies. For example, manufacturing more than a small lot of products on any given machine in a reasonable timeframe is thwarted by throughput. However, if machines in one location were linked to machines in multiple distributed locations, the effective capacity would be greatly increased. The net result of these differences is that all of the various additive fabrication processes may be required to provide the net result of a finished product consistent with expectations for a particular product. Since it is prohibitive for any one facility to own every machine of every type from every manufacturer, it is advantageous to link many facilities together, further realizing the full potential of additive fabrications.
Computer-based implementations of Product Lifecycle Management (PLM), Product Data Management (PDM), Master Production Scheduling, part routing and part nesting systems are capable of intelligent and automated actions to manage decisions for operations in a production capacity and planning system and can include other intelligent decision-making abilities such as procurement and inventory management but they are designed to move “real” products, not virtual products through the system.
It is therefore beneficial to effectively combine additive fabrication, Computer Aided Design methods, capacity planning and the Internet with automated PDM/PLM production scheduling and routing systems in a manner that enable deployment of additive fabrication methods and technologies as an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) production system. As such, embodiments of the present invention advantageously create a disruptively competitive and efficient system for the design, sale and manufacture of individualized or customized products by synergistically combining facets of many technologies into a more productive method and tool.